Player interaction with a gaming machine is typically limited to touching a touch screen sensor or depressing an electro-mechanical switch. A touch screen sensor usually fits the shape and size of an associated active display, such as an LCD or a CRT.
A typical gaming touch screen assembly consists of a touch screen sensor attached to the front surface of an active display device, such as a CRT or an LCD. The sensor is connected to a touch screen controller, which sends touch position data to the game controller. The basic sensor material is typically plastic or glass and requires a transparent conductive oxide (TCO) layer, such as Iridium Tin Oxide (ITO), wires or acoustic components to work. The specifics depend on the type of touch screen technology (capacitive, resistive, acoustic and near-field).
The sensor surfaces are typically flat, but could be slightly curved, such as for example CRT's. All of these conventional sensor technologies have limitations when dealing with large surface sizes, non-planar or discontinuous surfaces, and no-contact requirements. This limits the areas where a touch screen can be used on a gaming machine, or other systems requiring such user input.
Additionally, electro-mechanical switches have limitations. Electro-mechanical switches have been used on gaming machines for decades. The number of switches is limited by the size of the mechanical panel. And when the game on the gaming machine is changed, the switches and/or labels must be replaced. Therefore, they are not programmable and must be located in a convenient location for the player to reach.
A primary objective of this invention is to provide another form of user input, such as for a gaming machine, other than using a conventional physical surface or mechanical device. The present system is able to sense a touch on a virtual surface. The virtual surface may be in the middle of the air. The virtual surface may be close to the actual surface, so close it seems that it was a physical touch.